


Daddy Issues

by TheBroadie



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Family Issues, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Online Dating, Texting, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadie/pseuds/TheBroadie
Summary: Travis decides to confront his dad about his account on a gay dating app... in an unusual way.
Relationships: Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_God, why?_  
I’ve been asking myself this question for the past few hours and I still can’t figure out why this had to  
happen to me. To my family.  
I reach for my phone to check the page again, for the millionth time today. It’s still there and the  
sight of it truly hurts my eyes. When I saw it for the first time, I thought it was some sick joke but no,  
it’s 100% real and I have no idea what should I do.  
For a second, I wanted to just ignore it, forget about it and never bring it up again but no, I can’t just  
let it go like it’s nothing.  
There are a few things that are more shocking than finding your supposedly straight father on a gay  
dating app, but definitely not many. I’m not the one to judge here, everybody knows I’m as gay as it  
can be, but this man has been married to a woman for years, they had a child…  
And the homophobia. The endless cruel homophobic crap he fed me for years. I feel sick.  
I lay on my couch and I’m trying not to vomit all over myself but it’s hard. I don’t know what to do.  
Should I confront him? Should I call him right away?  
I just wanted to find myself a man for the night…  
After all the crap with Emmett recently, I thought I deserved something nice for once in my life, but  
the world thinks otherwise. What if I just…  
I open the app and log out of my real account. I take a few deep breaths for some courage and I tap  
on the create account button at the bottom of the screen.  
I fill out my personal information with some fake stuff I came up with and click next. Now I have to  
choose my username, some bio and to make my father interested, I need to find a photo. This is  
messed up, I know, but there’s no good way how to go about this.  
A username… Username. Come on brain, think of things… Ooof okay, let’s go with SnakeCharmer.  
I fill out my bio with some dirty words which makes me cringe but I have no choice. I use an open  
stock photo of some gay man as a profile picture. Now the final step, I have to actually create the  
account. Well, I can create it, no strings attached. I don’t have to use it, it’s fine. It’s fine.  
Screw it, let’s do this. I tap on the last button and I’m finally in the app, all ready to go.  
That’s enough for today. But tomorrow, tomorrow we’ll play. I yawn and I crawl into my bed. Gosh, I  
love sleeping.  
A light sound wakes me up and I groan angrily and put my pillow over my head. I look at my alarm  
clock on the bedside table. 9 am.  
I look at the notifications on my phone and I spot one from the dating app. I sigh and I open it.  
It’s a new message and when I look at the guy who sent it, I almost get a panic attack. It worked. It  
worked better than I thought because he added me first. My father added me on a dating app. The  
nausea is back and it’s even stronger than before.  
“Fuck.” I say out loud and I close my eyes tightly. I guess I was hoping that when I open them, the  
message will disappear, but it didn’t. There’s no way back now.

_xx_sugar49daddy_xx: Hey, SnakeCharmer, wanna hang out? ;)_

“Disgusting,” I whisper.  
I close the app and I call the only person I can trust right now.  
“Hey, Vic, where are you?” I ask.  
“I’m at my parents’. What’s going on?”  
“I did something stupid,” I say nervously.  
“What have you done? Oh my god, I’m coming, wait.” She hangs up.  
I turn my phone off and I wait for Vic to come back home. I look at Michael’s photo on the table.  
“I miss you. I wish you were here with me, you know? To help me handle this.” I sigh.  
Everything would be better if I still had my Michael. He was one of a kind. The best man ever.  
Vic runs into the door like a hurricane which makes me flinch. I look at her with my eyes wide open  
and she lets out a small giggle.  
“What’s going on, Freckles? You saw a ghost?”  
“Sadly, no.”  
She sits next to me and she looks into my eyes. I know she’s gonna laugh, but she will understand.  
She will help me.  
“I created a fake profile and my father texted me. I don’t know what to do.” I say quietly.  
“You did what?” she let’s out a laugh and I give her a death stare because this is serious.  
“I wanted to confront him but now I’m scared I may find out something that I don’t want to. Please  
help me.”  
“Uhhh can you show me what he wrote?”  
I sigh and I show her the message.  
“Well, let’s give it a chance. Don’t beat around the bush, just tell him you want to meet. Meet him at  
some hotel and tell him what you think about it. But do it quick, before he sends you pics you don’t  
want to see.”

* * *

_SnakeCharmer: I accept your offer. What are you looking for?_

I wait for the answer and I’m truly frightened because I have no idea what he’s going to answer.

_xx_sugar49daddy_xx: Just looking for some good time._

I exhale and my heart feels a lot lighter. I would have never thought that I would be happy because  
my father just wants to have sex with men while married. But god, it’s the Emmett situation once  
again. But it would be worse if he wanted a relationship because he already has one.

_SnakeCharmer: I’m in for some good time. When can we meet?_

It’s a risky move because it’s probably too quick. He’s a grown-ass man, he’s not gonna meet me  
right away.  
While I’m waiting for him to reply, I open Instagram. I rarely use it but I could use some distraction  
right now.  
Oh crap, I forgot I’m still following Emmett.  
I look at his newest photo. It’s him with his newest painting. He looks happier than ever and I wonder  
if he found somebody new. I don’t want to admit it but I have regrets. I regret letting him go before I  
thought it through. I bite my lip.  
_“Great work!”_ I add a comment. I mean it, his paintings are incredible and if it wasn’t weird for me to  
have one, I would probably buy some.

_xx_sugar49daddy_xx: I would like to get to know you a little bit, but if you’re a good boy, I can send_  
_you some pics._

Oh god. Well, I can’t say that I’m not interested because that would be weird, but I really, and I mean  
REALLY don’t want to see my father’s private parts.

_SnakeCharmer: I can be good for you O:)._

Vic hands me a cup of coffee and I happily accept.  
“Thank you” I smile lightly.  
“How’s the daddy situation going?” She laughs.  
“Well, he wants to send me some pics, so that’s good for SnakeCharmer, not so good for me.” I also  
have to laugh because I know this whole situation is ridiculous.  
“It would be probably easier if you just called your father and told him ‘Hey, I know you’re gay,  
please divorce my mother, thank you’ but if this is more fun, go for it.” She pokes me and laughs.  
“Hey!” I laugh “I know it was a bad idea. But once I started… I got a bit curious, you know? How he’s  
gonna act.”  
“Okay. But don’t come crying when your phone is full of pics you don’t want to see.” She chuckles  
“Just kidding, I got pretty invested in the story.”  
She grabs my phone just when a new notification lights up my screen.  
“YOU’RE STILL TEXTING THAT KID?”“I just commented on his new painting, shut up. And his name is Emmett. Also, he’s not a kid, he’s  
like two years younger than you.” I roll my eyes and I take my phone from her stealing hands.  
He dmed me. My heart starts to beat a little faster but I don’t want Vic to notice how happy it made  
me. I’ll just reply later when she’s in the bathroom or something.  
When she finally leaves the room, I open Instagram and I look into my dms.

_Emmett: Hi! How are you doing? I would like to see you, maybe we could go for a beer or two? Let me_  
_know._

I smile and I think about my reply when another message from my dad comes.

_xx_sugar49daddy_xx: Love to hear that. So, do you have a name Snakey-boy? ;)_

I sigh and I think for a minute, but no good names come up.

_SnakeCharmer: Let’s go with Snake for now. How should I call you?_

I close the app and I reply to Emmett’s message.

_Travis: Hey! I’m fine. I would love to go for a beer. Any chance you’re free tonight?_

I bite my lip and I wait, luckily, he starts replying right away.

_Emmett: You’re lucky, I just cancelled something. So tonight it is._

I’m gonna get so much crap from Vic for this, but I can’t help it, I want to see him. I need one good  
thing right now.

_Travis: Is 7 pm good? At Joe’s bar?_  
_Emmett: I’ll be there :)_

Great. It’s gonna be a great distraction and it doesn’t mean anything. We’re going out for a drink as  
friends.

_xx_sugar49daddy_xx: Well, then just call me Daddy._

God, no. Ew.  
I throw my phone on the other side of the couch and I get up. I need to do something. I need to  
forget that last message, because I’m disgusted, and I can’t look into my father’s eyes ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the bar and I look for Emmett. It’s pretty crowded there, so it takes some time to spot  
him. There he is, sitting at the bar with two glasses of beer in front of him. He looks at me and gives  
me a nice kind smile.  
“Hey!” I sit next to him.  
“It’s so nice to see you, Travis. I mean it.” He looks into my eyes and I melt a little.  
“You too. And I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”  
“It’s okay, really. And I’m great now, my life is better than it ever was.” He smiles and grabs one of  
the beers.  
I grab the other one and we clink glasses. I take a sip just when my phone vibrates in my pocket.  
“Sorry,” I say as I reach for it. It’s my dad again.

_xx_sugar49daddy_xx: Did I scare you off or what?_

I roll my eyes and I respond.

_SnakeCharmer: Sorry, I was just busy. So can you tell me something about yourself, Daddy?_

"Looking for someone new?” Emmett laughs and runs a hand through his incredible hair.  
“I’m uh… No, not really. What about you? You found somebody?” I close the app and I blush a little.  
“No… I’m still healing.” He laughs softly and then he looks deeply into my eyes.  
“Emmett, I…”  
He shakes his head and grabs my hand, he smiles, and it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside.  
“It’s not your fault, maybe it wasn’t meant to be.” He shrugs and lets go of my hand.  
“But what if it was?” I whisper just when a crowd next to us cheers loudly, so Emmett doesn’t hear  
me.  
“Sorry, what?” he laughs and looks at me.  
I’m not crazy in love with him. Not the way I was with Michael. But he makes me feel nice and that  
counts for something. I panicked when he told me he loved me but it was because I felt like I can’t  
love anyone ever again, that it would ruin the memory of Michael.  
But I do like him, I really do.  
“Nothing…” I shake my head and take a sip from my beer.  
My phone vibrates again, so I check it.

_xx_sugar49daddy_xx: Well, I’m definitely a top. And I’m into younger men like you. Anything else_   
_you’d like to know?_

Well yeah, I would love to know why would you do this to my mom. Just tell her and get divorced,  
god… Also, I’m pretty disgusted by the fact that he probably sleeps with men my age. That’s just  
sickening.  
“So, what’s with the app?” Emmett laughs.

Should I tell him? He has a lot of issues with his dad as well, so maybe he would understand.  
“Do you really want to know? It’s pretty disgusting.” I look at him.  
“Of course, tell me.”  
“I found my dad looking for gay sex on the app. So I’m texting him from a fake account and I want to  
meet him and confront him.” I look into his eyes.  
“Yikes.” He sighs “That sucks…”  
“Yeah, it does. Anyway, what about your dad? Have you seen him recently?”  
“I visited him in prison, he looks terrible.” He sighs.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s fine, he deserved it. He did a lot of bad things in his life.” He nods but he looks sad.  
“But you feel lonely now…” I say and he nods.  
“I have some friends but it’s not like when I had my dad, Alicia and… and you for some time.”  
“Maybe we can… meet more often?” I smile softly.  
He smiles and his blue eyes sparkle in the light.  
“Sorry, I need to reply.” I sigh.

_SnakeCharmer: I can’t wait to finally see you then ;)._

I turn my phone off, so I can concentrate fully on Emmett. We finish our beers, and we order another  
round. And then another. And another.

“Hey, pet rabbit,” I say and it makes Emmett laugh.  
“What?”  
“I dare you to kiss me.” I grin and he looks me in my eyes.  
“What? Travis, I… Screw it.”  
He puts his arms around my neck, and he kisses me. The minute I taste his soft lips I feel like nothing  
else matters anymore. It’s only me and him and no one else.  
I kiss him back. I kiss him back a thousand times before he lets go of me.  
“Travis… I can’t do this. I can’t be your toy… I really care about you and if you don’t feel the same,  
you’re going to break me.” He’s looking at me with tears in his eyes.  
“I think I do. I really really like you, Emmett. It was a mistake to let you go.”  
I wipe off his tears and I hug him.  
“I really missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” I whisper into his ear.

* * *

“Rise and shi-“ Vic runs into my room with a cheerful voice but when she realizes what’s going on,  
she freezes.  
“Shhh…” I whisper.  
Emmett is lying next to me cuddled up in my blanket. He looks so peaceful.  
“I’ll be out in a minute,” I say and she leaves.  
I move closer to Emmett and I kiss his forehead. He growls but he doesn’t wake up.  
“Emmett,” I whisper.

When he opens his eyes, he almost gets one of his panic attacks, so I quickly pull him into my arms.  
“Hey, hey, don’t worry.” I smile softly.  
“Is this real?” He runs a hand through my hair, and he looks at me with his loving eyes. I chuckle and I  
kiss him.  
“I have to go to work, but you can stay if you want.” I kiss him for the last time and I finally get up. I  
start dressing and I feel his eyes on me. I look around and he blushes. His rosy cheeks are adorable.  
“I can’t help it.” He laughs and hides under the covers.  
I get dressed up and I turn on my phone.  
“You’ll be fine here, right?” I smile.  
“Yeah, I’ll see myself out. But hey… text me soon, okay?” He looks really concerned.  
“Of course. Have a great day, Emmett.”

I get into Vic’s car and she starts laughing.  
“What was that about, Freckles? You two are still… how do you call it? Sex amigos?”  
“Shut up,” I laugh.  
I reach for my phone and I unlock the screen. The notifications from the dating app start appearing.  
“Oh fuck.”  
“What?” Vic looks at me and she must be pretty scared because the look on my face is probably  
terrifying.

_xx_sugar49daddy_xx: Here’s a little sneak peek for you, Snakey. (2 photos attached)_

“Please stop, I feel sick,” I say quietly.  
I get out of the car and I throw up violently. I’m trying to stop but I can’t.  
“Travis. Trav, talk to me.”

I exhale and I finally get back to the car. I hand her my phone and I look at her. She screams and  
throws the phone in the back of the car.  
“EWWW! Why would you show me that?” She whines and rubs her eyes.  
"YOU ASKED TO SEE IT!” I yell in a high-pitched voice, which of course makes Vic burst in laughter.  
“Hahaha, so funny.” I roll my eyes.  
She laughs for a good minute.  
“I’m so sorry.” She says, still laughing.  
“Just drive, please, we’re already late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked the Tremmett content :D


End file.
